Passive optical networks are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities to customers. Passive optical networks are a desirable choice for delivering high-speed communication data because they may not employ active electronic devices, such as amplifiers and repeaters, between a central office and a subscriber termination. The absence of active electronic devices may decrease network complexity and/or cost and may increase network reliability.
Fiber optic networks use passive fiber optic lines, typically connecting a central office to a number of end subscribers (also referred to herein as end user). The central office can additionally connect to a larger network such as the Internet and/or to a public switched telephone network. The network can also include fiber distribution hubs (FDHs) that use one or more optical splitters (e.g., 1-to-8 splitters, 1-to-16 splitters, or 1-to-32 splitters) that generate a number of individual fibers that may lead to the premises of an end user.
Prior solutions for connecting multiple optical fibers are typified by the MT-based family of ferrules and associated latching mechanisms such as the MPO and MTP connectors. The MT ferrule is a high precision part fabricated by transfer or injection molding. Each optical fiber has to be positioned into a dedicated molded hole of the MT ferrule. The position and diameter of the fiber locating holes are held to a tight tolerance, for example less than around 3 μm. The fibers are fixed with adhesive after being loaded into the molded holes of the ferrule. The face of the connector is then precisely polished. The connector is then overmolded with a cover. Each cover is configured with complementary snap-fit elements to permit two covers to be coupled together to make a connection between two bundles of optical fibers. For example, the ferrules may have one or more rows of twelve fibers.
Many of these assembly processes are primarily manual, and therefore expensive and challenging to ramp into very high volume production. They require high precision molding, which increases the component cost. Additionally, they are susceptible to losses caused by particles of dust or dirt that may be present on the end surfaces of the fibers.